


Compromised

by PurpleArrowzandLeather



Category: Smallville
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, dishonorable mention for Zod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleArrowzandLeather/pseuds/PurpleArrowzandLeather
Summary: Oliver deals with the fallout of Zod branding him and Chloe is there to save the day.





	Compromised

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.  
> Wow, I never realized how many Oliver feels I had until I got back around to Smallville. Like yeah, Clark's had a rough go, but the writers just liked to let everything go wrong for Oliver apparently.

          The marking hasn’t faded yet.  

          Oliver stares at the remnants of Zod’s house symbol on his chest. The skin still aches and it’s hard to touch even to clean it. The mirror shows him just how gruesome the image is. When the scabs crack, some of the more tender areas still seep. He remembers every moment of receiving the wound. Zod made sure of that.  

          Oliver swallows, looking away from the mark. At first he hadn’t been sure that it would heal right, and that he’d be left with the evidence of his failure branded on him. His doctors reassured him of the opposite, though some were a little on the quiet side at seeing it. A part of him doesn’t believe it either, but he’s always been a fast healer. 

          When he draws his eyes back to the wound, he knows that he’s trying to face his fear. He remembers the kind of expressionless smile Zod had shown him. Oliver should have known better than to believe he could run around without keeping an eye on the man.  

          Zod had grabbed onto Oliver’s shoulders, each of hands like a vise as he pinned the archer in place. The ghost feeling of hands on his bruised flesh sends a crawling feeling up his skin. That smile twitched with the one emotion Oliver knew Zod had: sadism.  

          He took his time in burning his house crest into Oliver’s chest.  

          Oliver’s throat is still a bit sore from screaming, and he’s been jumping at shadows within his own home. It’s understandable for a man in his line of work, he supposes, but he’s never been spooked like this before.  

          A hand lands on his shoulder and Oliver thinks he sees black hair and a dark trench. He shrinks from the touch, tumbling away and scrambling back into the nearest corner. The figure approaches too fast and Oliver throws up an arm to protect his chest and face. His other joins it as he curls up small to shield himself.  

          The touch comes, but not at all how he was expecting. A gentle hand presses softly against an unguarded part of his head, slim fingers carding through his hair. He shies away for only a moment, carefully lifting his head to get a look at the person in front of him. 

          Chloe offers him a pained smile. “It’s just me.” 

          “ _Chloe_.” Oliver manages, his words trembling almost as much as he is. “I thought- I thought th-that...” 

          He trails off as Chloe cups his face in her hands, closing his eyes and leaning into her touch. She quiets Oliver, pulling him into her arms with cautious movements. Oliver holds onto her like his life depends on it, moving until he has his arms securely around her instead. He rests his head on top of hers, breathing in her scent.  

          “I’m sorry, Oliver.” 

          Oliver shakes his head, never having blamed her for even a second. “Y-you have nothing to be sorry for.” 

          “I shouldn’t have snuck up on you.” 

          Throat still aching, he lets out a nervous laugh. “I think by now it’d be a given.” 

          Chloe hums, sinking a bit into Oliver’s grasp and rubbing her thumb in circles on his arm. He calms with her there, and the thundering of his heart slowly softens. He leans his head against hers, taking deep breaths to ease himself out of flight-mode.  

          “We’re going to get him, Oliver.” 

          Oliver nods, shifting a bit to ease the pressure off his chest. 

          Chloe slides one of her hands into his, tipping her head back to look Oliver in the eye. “I’ve got you.” 

          “I know.” 


End file.
